grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero
Description "Wielder of the Grandark." Main Info *'Name:' Zero Zephyrum *'Age:' Unknown (Looks 20 years old) *'Likes: '''Getting praised, Grandark *'Dislikes:' Fights, Eclipse Fearful of the strength of the Ancient Demons, the remaining demon races banded together and formed a league to annihilate the Ancient Demons and began the fight with a surprise attack. The intense fighting continued for a long time with no end in sight. In the midst of the war, "Duel Pone Jack Avenger," the master of the magical sword "Eclipse," joined the war, taking it into a whole new direction. The ever reckless "Duel" lost all reason, and as the war continued, his lust for destruction awakened within him, and after destroying Ancient Demons and lesser demons alike, disappeared. The great wizard "OzPone Max Reinhardt" barely survived, and on the very spot where he was wounded, he created the "Grandark," a magical sword that would rival "Duel"'s sword "Eclipse." However, Oz was unable to control Grandark's powerful ego, and began searching for someone who could wield it. After much time had passed, such that the past was virtually forgotten, a mysterious swordsman called the "Wanderer" appeared in "Aernas." He carried with him a strangely formed sword, the likes of which no one had ever seen while destroying every obstacle in his path, and while looking for evidence of an unknown mysterious power, he encounters the Grand Chase in Xenia. Personality Thanks to Grandark's ego, Zero is not so good at expressing his own feelings compared to Grandark, thus he is not able to show his huge curiosity. In addition, despite his dislike of fights he believes that fights are the only way to prove himself. Unlocking Zero can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Quotes *"Will I find what I seek today?"'' *''"Am I supposed to keep on fighting now?"'' *''"Sorry, Gran."'' *''"I'm... I'm so sorry..."'' *''"Hrrgh... Alright... There seems to be no other solution..."'' *''"Gran, am I supposed to keep at it?"'' *''"Fighting is the only way to prove myself!"'' Trivia *The Brazilian server was the first server to receive Zero and right after it was secondly released in the the Korean server, mimicking Dio's release into the North American server. *According to a comic book (and a card in the Brazilian and Philippine server) Zero had a rival or a master, called "Prototype Zero". **There was also a limited edition armor set released in the Philippines server named Proto Zero having the same appearance and color schemes as Prototype Zero. *When Zero is unlocked, he reveals his name as "Zero Zephyrum". *In the North American Website of the game, there is no data of Zero's Age, Likes, or Pet Peeves. *Many of Zero's attacks are identical to the skills of other characters. **Wanderer's Gran X - Knight's Critical X. ***Elesis also points this out in the dialogue of Thunder Hammer. **Seeker's Amid - Gladiator's Mocking Blade. **Seeker's Bite Off - Rune Caster's Buster. **Seeker's Abyss - Abyss Knight's Tornado Stinger, but in reverse attacking position. **Banisher is capable of using Mari's Rocket Dash during Grandark Domination. **Banisher's Offensive Stance Combo Application - Geas's Soul Spear. **Banisher's Impact - Amy's Diving Attack and Prime Knight's Hawk Attack. **Banisher's Unique - Magnus Dan's Blinding Cross. **Banisher's Mega Slash - Sword Master's Blade Beam and Gladiator's Death Knell. ***Also shares the same name as Knight's 1st grade attack. **Banisher's Two-Handed Slash - Prime Knight's Soul Break. **Banisher's Domination Abyss - Magic Knight's Kanavan Strike. *According to the dialogue in Thunder Hammer, Zero claims that he met Elscud on his travels. **There is also a mini-comic on the Naver Blog with Zero fighting Elscud, with Grandark praising Elscud's abilities to be higher than expected for a human. *According to the dialogue in Kamiki's Castle, Zero is vagabond knight who constantly wanders the world with the Grandark being dragged behind him, leaving off an odd trail. *Zero's body was formerly from a deceased ancient hero, resurrected into an artificial demon by Oz. Zero was intended to wield the blade known as Grandark. *Zero's physical appearance resembles an elf (pointy ears), suggesting that the deceased ancient hero was an elf. *If Zero is equipped with a Lower Head Accessory, it will be invisible, most likely due to the mask interfering. *Like Dio, when Zero appears armorless, he seems to have a type of shoes on yet they leave the toes exposed. In addition, the numbers "00" are engraved on his chest. *In Sword Stance, Grandark's "Eye" can be seen looking around and blinking. Category:Characters